Sailor Moon Legends: a BSSM fanfic series
by DranzerX13
Summary: a Sailor moon fanfic series that takes place 3 years after the end of the Sailor Stars series. An evil organization called the "Dark Empire" has appeared, they want to take over the universe. it looks like the senshi have to defend the world, AGAIN!


**Prologue(in the voice Usagi):**

**One year later after the battle with Galaxia, things have calm down and gradually things were back to normal. Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino are living peaceful lives now. Everyone in Tokyo are practically outside enjoying the fresh air and thecity is just crowded with people outside.**

**In the Tsukino house, Usagi is eating her dinner…really really fast, Shingo is watching Usagi making a total pig of herself, and laughing at her. After Shingo teases Usagi, they both start to fight with each other…literaly they're actually yelling at each other, and even arguing. "Usagi, you are a baka." Shingo said to Usagi as he stuck his tongue out her. "Grow up Shingo! You're so dull sometimes." Ikuko-mama was watching the two fight in the kitchen, and started to giggle a bit. "They'll never learn will they?" Ikuko-mama said to herself. In Usagi's room, Luna yawns as she just wakes up. As she is heading down the stairs, the sound of yelling can be heard. Luna then falls down the stairs due to the yelling, then she went to her bowl of milk in the kitchen, and smiled as she was about to drink some milk. "MEOW!" Lunameowed innocently as she was still hearing the loud yelling in the kitchen. **

**At Ami's house, Ami is enjoying the time off from being a sailor senshi, and not having to fight evil. Amy is in her living room with her sunglasses on reading a book. She places the book down on the coffee table, stands up, and walks to the bathroom getting ready to take a bath. Amy giggles to herself as she shuts the bathroom door so no one can see her take off her clothes.  
**

**At the Hikawa shrine, Rei is in her bathtub taking a bubble bath. "It feels great not having to worry about anymore new enemies, cause fighting galaxia was hard enough" Rei said to herself as she was lying back in the bathtub, relaxed. Grandpa Hino knocks on the bathroom door, asks Rei if she needs anything. "No, I don't need anything grandpa, but thanks anyways."  
**

**At the game crown arcade, Makoto is standing by the Sailor V arcade game, while talking to Motoki, and yes even flirting. "Hey, Motoki!" Makoto said aloud. "Ohayo, Makoto-chan!" Motoki said back to Makoto. Makoto grabbed a coin from her right pocket, and inserted it into the coin slot of the Sailor V game. Makoto was moving the joystick around, and shooting bad guys on the game she was playing. "Ah! She never changes." Motoki said.  
**

**At Juuban High School, all the girls that were seen in the halls were wearing makeup, and were dressed up for a special occasion…who knows what THAT is. Out of the woman's bathroom, Minako comes out and rubs her fingers through her long beautiful blonde hair, then flicking it up a bit making it look like she wants attention. "Baka! That girl always thinks he is perfect, what does she have that we don't have?" Minako walked past the girls that were really jealous of her. In class, at Minako's desk, she was erasing her mistakes she made from her math test, and accidentally dropped her eraser. She picked her pencil off the floor, then fell on the ground, causing everyone to look at her strangely.  
**

**Back at the Tsukino house, it is midnight, and Usagi is snoring away in her sleep. "Wake me up when this is over." Usagi said in her sleep. In Usagi's dream, horror was about in this dark canyon like place, thunder is thundering down to the ground and demons were crawling up a long range-wide looking canyon. At the top of the canyon, a yellow palace is seen, black clouds are seen hovering around it. Inside the palace, a shadowy figure is seen standing behind a corner of a wall talking out loud to himself. "At last, the time has finally come for us to take what is ours. **

**Thousands of years ago, a war of demons, beasts, and gods were at hand, and everything went out of control…all because of the three magical orbs that gives whomever finds them… Limitless power of destruction, and utter evil. All of that changed as soon as the Dark Empire was after them, and soon after, those orbs were finally ours…or so we thought." Zephyr said as he was explaining the story of the three magical orbs. Soon after, a mysterious woman appears out of knowhere, and talks with Zephyr. "I think we should destroy the Sailor Senshi first. They always seem to get in an enemy's way before We can prevail with our scheme." Spectra said to Zephyr. "Whatever you say…Spectra. I have no time for you right now, for our master needs me right now. Have fun with your little game Spectra." Zephyr said sarcastically to Spectra as he disappears into the air with a laugh.  
**

**Spectra walks through a hallway in the palace while trying to act mature and eager at the same time. Spectra laughs a bit, rubs her fingers through her thick purple hair. "Whatever you say." Spectra says with a laugh as she disappears into the air. Outside of the palace, Usagi appears on top of one of the big canyons, wondering why she's there. Usagi questions herself, turns her head left to right not knowing where she is. Usagi continues to walk ahead of herself without really thinking of where she is. Usagi Hears a noise straight ahead of her, then an image of a war appears in her mind, as she sees a mysterious fairy looking thing surrounded by hundreds of bad guys, maybe even thousands. In the background of where the monsters are at, Zephyr is heard laughing.**

** "The Dark Empire will soon rule this world, and will do anything at any cost to rule this world, and Earth." Zephyr said as he is gloating in victory. Just then, the fairy looking thing used the last of its power to split its power into three magical orbs, sent them to Earth, so one day can be safely protected.**


End file.
